Mixed Feelings
by DeziGal
Summary: This takes place starting at the end of the Gundam Seed series, Cagalli and Kira deal with their emotions after it finally sinks in that they are blood related But are they? kiracag lacusathrun
1. Default Chapter

Mixed Feelings

By, Sid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed nor it's characters.**

The war was over. They had fought long and hard to achieve this peace and it had come only with a great many sacrifices but it was finally over. It would be three days now since they had prevented what would have been the worst war in history. No… not war... massacre.

It was three days now since they're lives had been changed forever. Flay was dead. Fraga was dead. Captain Murrue Ramius though heartbroken was holding up rather well.

Kira shifted in his seat and winced at the pain the slight movement still brought. A very worried looking Cagalli awoke from her nap and looked to the boy sitting next to her. Her hand found his shoulder and she gently pressed him back into his seat. "Don't move so much… you'll injure yourself even more at this rate." Kira's lips turned upward in a slight smile as he turned his head to look at her. Her eyes were wide yet filled with so many things, worry, grief, drowsiness… "You worry too much." He whispered. Her eyes filled with tears at that moment and she blinked them away with a huff, "Baka, of course I worry," she leaned her head into his shoulder with the beginnings of a smile curving on her lips, "you're my younger brother after all." He frowned then as he looked at her, "I could be older then you." Cagalli glared at him then replied, "You're not."

"Ne… Kira… did Athrun and Lacus tell you what they were going to do now that… that we don't have to fight anymore?" Kira looked at her with a smile. "They'll join us in Osaka in a few weeks… for now they're helping with the wounded as much as they can."

"I see." Cagalli's eyes turned downward as she played with Kira's shirttail which seemed suddenly to have captured her interest. Kira brought his lips so close to her ear he could feel the heat of his breath on her. "You like him don't you?" Cagalli's eyes widened at the bold statement.

"NO! No…" She turned her head away not daring to look at him then.

"Cagalli?" Kira said once again. She turned reluctantly to look at the brother she had come to love so dearly in so short a time. "Athrun and Lacus are engaged."

Biting her lower lip she murmured quietly, "I know that… I know it… but what about you Kira? Don't act like I'm the only one with a secret." She glared at him angered at the accusations.

"So tell me sister dearest, what secret do I hold?" She looked uncomfortable for a moment then and suddenly remarked "Don't do that."

"Do What?" Kira asked confused beyond words now.

"Call me that… 'sister dearest.'"

He stared at her for what seemed like forever his intense gaze making her fidget. "You are my sister Cagalli. You know that."

"You're right, I know that but we weren't raised as siblings, we had no way of knowing… it wouldn't be our fault if…"

"If…?"

"Never mind… the point is I don't like it."

"You've never seemed to have a problem with it before," Kira looked frustrated now as he pulled his hand through his hair, "not a moment ago you were saying that I was the younger twin and now you're contradicting yourself… what's wrong with you Cagalli?"

Before she could speak again the voice of the flight attendant descended throughout the aircraft, "We are now landing in Osaka, please keep your seatbelts on until the light above your seat goes off. We hope you've enjoyed your flights and please come fly with us again, Thank You." Both quietly fastened their seatbelts to await the landing not speaking for the remainder of the trip.


	2. Arrival

Mixed Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or any of it's characters so please don't sue!**

**I'm sorry that this chapter was so late guys, but this being my senior year I just don't have as much time to write anymore. I will try to update as much as I can though. Also, I wanted to apologize to my reviewers who were unsatisfied with the last chapter. I was just brainstorming and some of the things I write might not be to your satisfaction but I'm just "trying things out" I guess you can say. **

**But All in all I'd like to thank you all for reading and please continue to review because I have fun hearing from all of you, whether they are suggestions, comments, or otherwise. Thanks and Enjoy!**

After the plane landed in Osaka, Kira and Cagalli headed to baggage claim. After picking up their bags they rented a car and headed out the house they had bought after Athrun telling them about it.

They found the house with no trouble and picked out rooms where they were staying.

Cagalli sat in her room long after she had unpacked pondering her words to Kira back in the plane.

It had been a really big shock to her when she'd found out that she had a brother, let alone that that brother was Kira. Of course she was happy that she had family out there but…

"Cagalli! I made dinner, come down." Kira yelled from the kitchen. Slowly she got up and made her way out of the room and down the stairs. She dreaded having to face Kira so soon after her outburst on the plane. But knowing Kira he would pretend that everything was fine. That should have made things easier but it only made her feel more guilty.

Cagalli watched as Kira set the table from the doorway. "You didn't have to make dinner." She said.

"I wanted to."

"I could have helped." Cagalli replied slowly as she made her way to the table to take a seat.

"I knew you were tired."

"You were too."

The both sat eating in silence after that but soon Cagalli couldn't stand it anymore.

"Kira… I… I'm sorry… the things I said were uncalled for…"

Kira looked up with a slight smile on his face. "It's fine, we both said things we didn't mean."

"No, I… I meant what I said, we weren't raised together Kira, as nice as it is to know there's someone else out there who I can call family… the last person I would have hoped for that person to be is you."

Kira stared at her for a momentbeforecollecting their dishes and taking them over to the sink.

Cagalli mentally groaned and moved over to where Kira stood and grasped his arm. "Kira, it's not what you think, at least listen to my explanation will you?"

"It's fine, we really have nothing more to say now do we?" he replied breaking the contact.

Cagalli stood there for a moment, hurt, "Kira…" The doorbell rang then and Kira went over to answer it. Kira's cold features brightened and lit into a smile then. "Athrun, Lacus! Come in."

Cagalli noticed how he hugged each in turn but also saw how Lacus and Kira held each other a bit longer than necessary.

Cagalli, putting on a strained smile, greeted the two before asking the question that was fluttering through her mind. "What are you two doing here so soon? I mean, I thought it would be a few weeks before you got here."

"Actually we thought it would be that way to but Murrae wouldn't let us stay any longer. She said she'd come too after she got a little time to herself, so she sent us on the next plane after yours." Athrun said glancing at her. "It is okay for us to live with you guys isn't it? ...Because if not we can go..."

"I see," murmured Cagalli to herself.

"No it's fine we're all friends here and this is a prety big house."saidKira replying toAthrun's question.

Lacus looked Cagalli over for a second after noticing how quiet she was being and asked her a bit worriedly, "Cagalli… are you alright? You don't look too good."

"I... I'm fine… jet lag you know?"

"I know the feeling." said Athrun groaning.

"That's right, you must be tired- I'll show you to your rooms."

"Matte- Kira we-"

Kira paused in his footsteps then, glancing back slightly at her. "It's fine, like I said - I get it."

With that said he lead their two curious friends to their rooms. Cagalli stood there for a few moments before thinking to herself, 'Why aren't I strong enough? Why can't I just accept him…' Tears glazed her eyes then and she quickly left the house in need of fresh air.

Kira led Athrun and Lacus up the stairs to two rooms that stood side by side. Lacus opened the door to one and discovered a very feminine looking room decorated with pink lace curtains and dried flowers sitting on every corner. "Waaaahhhh, This room! I'll take this room."

"Hai," Athrun said smiling gently and opening the door next to hers, "then I'll take this one."

The navy blue curtains of the room were closed hiding the suns rays and casting a dark shadow on the room. Lacus stood looking over his shoulder "Ano… it's kind of sad looking isn't it?"

Kira chuckled while watching Lacus fondly, "Ne, Lacus… Athrun is a guy so he doesn't need anything brighter than this, besides it's just to sleep in." Lacus looked at the two guys pouting, "Mou…. ah! ano… Kira, what was that about downstairs with you and Cagalli? Did something happen?"

Suddenly, Kira's features grew cold and he turned his back to the two. "It's nothing you should worry about… I'm a bit tired actually, I'm going to bed… you can help yourselves to whatever is in the fridge."

Lacus watched, surprised, as Kira walked away, before turning to look at an equally surprised Athrun. "Well," he said quietly, "I guess it's safe to assume that there is definitely something going on… but we'll figure it out tomorrow okay? Right now I think we could both use some rest…" Lacus nodded and they both went into their own rooms wondering what would happen the next day.

As night fell quickly Kira thought over his discussion with Cagalli before Athrun and Lacus had shown up. He still couldn't understand why Cagalli would switch her ways of thinking so swiftly. Frustrated Kira got up from the bed he had been lying on and made his way back to the kitchen where he had left Cagalli not moments before.

"Cagalli?" He called when he couldn't find her in the kitchen or anywhere nearby. When his keen hearing picked up on the footsteps moving away from outside he swiftly made his way out the door not knowing what to expect yet ready to fight if necessary. He stood outside looking around him through the grove of trees surrounding the house and turned on his feet quickly and kicked out when he felt a presence show up behind him.

His 'attacker' having been struck lay sprawled out on the ground moaning. "BAKAERO!"

Kira stood there for a second before falling to his knees to assist his fallen sister. "Cagalli! Gomen… I thought you were an attacker…"

"Oh, yeah right," she said holding onto her stomach and grimacing at the pain that was assaulting her, "the war is _over _Kira, remember that, and no matter how angry you are at me you don't have to resort to VIOLENCE!" The angry Cagalli stood up only to fall back down again as more pain hit her. Kira, anxious and mortified at the same time lifted tried to help her to her feet only to be pushed away from him.

"Cagalli… gomen… I told you- I really didn't mean to." Seeing the sincerety in his eyes she gave in and allowed Kira to lift her up.

"Ahh… what are you doing? You just need to help me stand… I can walk…" Her face turning a slight pink color she turned her face away from him looking anywhere but at Kira.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "you hardly way more than a feather."

He walked her in and kicked the door closed with his foot, then carried her to her room. As he reached her bed to set her down he spoke, "I'll go get Lacus to look at your injury." Hearing this Cagalli tightened her grip on Kira not allowing him to set her down.

"Cagalli?"

He looked down at her face and saw something in her eyes that shocked him and left him confused at the same time. Jealousy.

**That's all for now folks, I know it probably wasn't the best way to end the chapter but bear with me! Hope you liked it and please review! Thank you!**


	3. If Only

Mixed Feelings

by, Sid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed nor its characters.**

**Hey people! Thank you for reviewing! I feel like writing again every time I get a review so I really do appreciate it! **

**Also, this chapter has slight lemon in it, aka adult situations; if you can't handle it then don't read it. For everyone else, enjoy!**

Kira stood next to the bed staring at the woman lying in his arms and refusing to let him go. Her eyes, without a doubt, shone her jealousy. "Cagalli?"

As Cagalli stared at Kira's confused expression and her jealousy slowly faded leaving only pain. "Don't bring Lacus…" she whispered softly burying her face in his chest.

"Cagalli… some one has to check your injuries… the hospital won't be open this time of night…"

She bit her lip and her eyes shut tightly as she whispered softly, "I don't want Lacus… I want you…"

"I'll be right here waiting when she's through taking a look at you," he said not quite understanding the situation.

"If it's her then I don't want to be examined… I'll wait until the doctor's office opens in the morning…"

"Cagalli…" Kira sighed, "I don't know what you want me to do… we need to look at your injuries and make sure you're okay…"

"So make sure I'm okay…" she whispered softly looking up into his eyes.

"Cagalli, are you sure? I'm a guy after all… wouldn't it be better if it was-"

"I would be better if it was you," she looked at the still hesitant Kira again and clenched her fists tightly as she spoke the words she did not want to speak, "and after all, if you consider us family… then it's okay right?"

Kira looked down at Cagalli surprised but they both knew the decision was made. He gently set her down on the bed and sat down next to her. Cagalli raised her arms and Kira not breaking eye contact with her he slowly lifted her shirt off her. He looked at her and a slight blush tinted his cheeks. It was not as if he had never need a woman without a shirt on. He had been as intimate as one could be with Flay and yet…

Shaking off the thoughts he looked at the deep purple bruise on her stomach that seemed to disappear slightly beneath her white cotton bra.

He brushed his fingers over Cagalli's stomach softly causing her to shiver and wince at the same time. He looked back up at her before speaking, "Cagalli… I really should get Lacus now, because it isn't enough to just see…" his words trailed off as he watched the stubborn Cagalli shake her head, no. She moved forward slightly, blushing and he understood what she wanted him to do. He moved his arms around her to unhook her bra at the back at slowly pulled it off her. His blush deepened as he looked at Cagalli's round breasts and pink nipples. The bruise was lighter there and didn't show as much. He ran his fingers over her stomach once more before his attention returned to her breasts again.

He looked up reluctantly into Cagalli's eyes and what he saw there penetrated his whole being. Her eyes were narrowed and she shivered slightly and the blush had deepened on her cheeks. But it was her eyes that called out to him it was the desire and even _love_ showing in her eyes.

His mind went blank then as all logic left him. His gaze returned to her breasts and he brought his hands up to cup her breasts. Slowly he ran his fingers over her nipples causing them to harden. When her hand lifted touching his cheek gently he returned his gaze to her and when their eyes locked again the passion within them clashed. They came together kissing, their tongues caressing and almost battling. When he pulled away from her they were both panting and he slid down to her collarbone and neck nipping softly.

He kissed his way down to her breasts and kissed them. His tongue lapped at her nipple bringing forth a moan from her. He bit at it gently and then sucked moving to the other breast then.

Cagalli gasped at the pleasure she was feeling then until Kira laid his palm on her stomach and caused her to cry out in pain.

He pulled away from her then snapping out of his trance. He glanced at the shivering Cagalli and took in the bruises clearly for perhaps the first time that night. "Oh, God…" he whispered to himself shaken. He pulled the blanket over her bust to cover her up and stood hurriedly prepared to leave to room.

"Kira! Don't go…" whispered Cagalli.

"Kira closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth. "You know this is wrong… you're my sister… this… this can't happen."

"I wanted it to!"

"You're wrong! I took advantage of you… You didn't realize what you were doing… I'm sorry, this won't happen again."

He walked towards the door pausing when he heard Cagalli's trembling voice, "What if I want this to happen again?"

He shut his eyes against the pain that assaulted him then, "It can't… it just can't."

And with that he left the room leaving a tearful Cagalli in his wake.

Kira returned to his room and shut the door quietly before collapsing onto his bed. His emotions whirled as he tried to calm himself. He remembered when he had first met Cagalli. When he had first seen her in a dress. When he had returned to Orb from fighting to be welcomed by the tearful woman embracing him tightly. He knew then his feelings for her. And he knew at that point as well why Cagalli had refused to acknowledge their relationship as brother and sister.

He tried to find some hope for himself at that point that maybe there was a mistake and yet… he knew it was impossible… the words had come straight from Cagalli's father before he died. The evidence sat before him on a picture frame next to his bed. Two babies sleeping side by side. They were family.

Sadness hit him and he lay there staring at the ceiling for a long time before slowly exhaustion began to claim him. His last coherent thoughts that night were, "If only…"

**That's it folks! (For the chapter I mean) I've been working on another one of my fanfics so I didn't write this chapter until now. So I hoped you liked it. Thank you once again to all those who reviewed and please continue to do so. I'll get he next chapter out when I can. **

**P.S. For Saiyuki fans check out my other fanfic "A Home Unseen." **

**Ciao people!**


	4. Emotions

**Mixed Feelings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed nor it's characters. **

**By, Sid**

**Hello everyone. I apologize for the wait. I've been quite busy over the past month or so with all these tests and stuff to pass. First off, I'd like to clear up some misconceptions. I've got nothing against Athrun. I've got nothing against Lacus. Nor am I "sick" but feel free to hold to your beliefs. I'm a writer. I write. What I write is up to me, no offense intended to any of you. I'm not saying I don't appreciate your opinions because I do, so if there's anything you think I could do to help the story feel free to comment. With that said I hope you all enjoy the new chapter of this. **

Cagalli awoke with a groan wincing as she sat up. Her whole body was sore from the pain of the other night back to haunt her times a hundred. But with the physical pain the events of the previous night came to mind as well. She hadn't gotten much sleep, thinking up different possibilities as to where her father might have been mistaken regarding her and Kira's blood ties. Tears of hopelessness had drenched her plush pillow when she had finally drifted off around 4 a.m.

She dreaded having to stand up. She dreaded having to move about. She dreaded the concerned gazes she was sure to receive from Lacus and Athrun and the questions that would be sure to follow. But most of all she dreaded having to face Kira. Kira, who knew exactly how deep, her feelings for him ran. Kira, who had gazed at her last night, with the same passion she had held in her own eyes. Kira, whom she knew, even if it was just slightly, returned her feelings for him. Kira, whose voice had cracked with pain, of his own and of the pain he had caused her, as he had fled her room. Kira, who was her one remaining blood relative, her _only_ relative, her brother.

How cruel fate was.

A knock sounded on the door causing Cagalli to freeze, her heart in her throat. _Kira. Had he thought it over and decided he really did love her? To tell her that things would work out? That they'd find a way to be together. _She took a deep breath to calm herself and tried to speak in what she hoped would sound as a normal tone. "Yes?" The handle turned then and as the door slowly slid open, her heart raced, her stomach fluttering, only to come to a thundering halt when she saw the face that appeared at the door.

She couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice then. It was impossible. "Lacus… come in."

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you, Kira told me you were injured last night by accident… he didn't explain the details however… anyhow I thought I'd check up on you maybe fix you up a little?"

Cagalli stared at Lacus for a moment. Lacus who was so small, feminine, happy, friendly toward all who surrounded her. Was this the type of woman Kira who prefer? Would he like her better if she were life Lacus? She thought back to the other day when Kira had first seen Lacus. She thought again how he had hugged her… lingered a bit longer than necessary.

"Cagalli?" Lacus asked innocently with a concerned look on her face.

She was so sweet. She wished she could hate her. She wished she could behave cruelly toward her. She wished she could tell her to get out of her house and away from Kira. And yet when she opened her mouth to speak she couldn't… "I'm fine Lacus… it was just a slight bruise, a good night's sleep was all I needed.

She smiled at her then. I bright smile that awakened all her envy. Kira should be with someone like Lacus she thought. Someone who wasn't tomboy-ish or too stubborn or selfish for her own good. Someone who could give him all of what she couldn't. He deserved _more_. More than a love that would be scorned by all who surrounded them. More than a woman who couldn't even bear him children.

Lacus came to sit beside her. Her tender gaze reaching out to her. "Kira loves you, you know." She said. Cagalli's eyes widened and she turned away to blink back the sudden tears that her words had invoked.

"What are you saying?" she whispered huskily.

"I'm saying what you should already know… what you shouldn't doubt… you're the one most important to him," she paused to survey the effect of her words on Cagalli for a moment before continuing, "I don't know what your dispute is about, or why the two of you have been behaving so oddly since Athrun and I arrived but Kira would never intentionally hurt you."

"You love him don't you?" Cagalli murmured as she looked at the pink haired beauty in front of her. Lacus gave Cagalli a surprised look.

After a moment she stated, "I love him," and Cagalli clenched her fists as a searing pain assaulted her chest when she heard Lacus continue, "_as do you."_ Cagalli's head snapped up and she brought her shocked gaze to Lacus' knowing eyes. _She knew._

"How…?" she heard herself ask, her voice hoarse.

"It's the way you gaze at him," Lacus said quietly, "your eyes give it away, it's not something you can hide… not from me anyway." She said with a smile. It wasn't a mocking smile but one that offered sympathy, compassion, understanding.

"You don't find me disgusting? Unnatural?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus stared at her for a long moment before opening her arms to her as if offering a comforting hug and whispered three words, _"you didn't know."_ Cagalli sobbed then and hugged the woman back.

Kira sat at the kitchen table waiting for Lacus to return and confirm Cagalli's condition. He had wanted to go to her, to see how she was doing… no… he had wanted to see her, so much that it hurt but he knew he couldn't. He knew what had happened between them yesterday was wrong and that it was a mistake that would never, _could never_, be repeated.

He remember Cagalli's despair filled eyes and regret filled him yet still… he could do not. As he thought of this for a brief moment he hated himself. He hated himself for the pain he caused Cagalli. He hated himself for what he was. And then he hated himself for being weak. He clenched his fists wishing that they had never knew, that her father hadn't told them of their relationship. _'I need her!' _his heart seemed to cry out. But be had to do what was best for Cagalli. Society wouldn't permit a relationship between them and he wouldn't cause Cagalli anymore pain then she had already suffered. He knew he needed to make her understand, to make her see but… _'but how?'_

Then he froze when a thought struck him. _'Lacus.'_

**Sorry guys, yall just gotta wait and see what happens next. ;p Hope you liked it and please review!**


	5. Relationships

**Mixed Feelings**

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know this took a long time and I know a lot of you won't be satisfied with this chapter because I wasn't but I promise to make up for it in the next one! Please forgive me for the delay and keep reading!**

Kira sat in the living rooms flipping through channels and gazing toward the stairway every other minute anxious to see if Lacus was descending. He had pondered what to do about Cagalli and himself for a long time until he had come upon a solution. Lacus.

When he heard footsteps on the stairs he immediately switched off the television, threw aside the remote, and stood his eyes not leaving the staircase, however, to his disappointment it was Athrun, not Lacus who came down.

"Kira, Daijobu?" Athrun came to a stop in front of his friend and gazed at him worriedly.

"Hmm? Oh.. hai, I'm fine." Athrun, not convinced, didn't move from his spot in front of his friend.

"Actually there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"That's fine, you know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah… do you wanna sit outside? If that's okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Not a moment later the two sat under a large tree in the backyard. The sun shined brightly yet the shade kept them cool.

Kira fidgeted under Athrun's intense gaze. Finally after several minutes he blurted, "Do you love Lacus?" Athrun's eyes widened in surprise at Kira's question yet he answered still.

"Of course I do, she's my fiancé."

"Although not by your choice."

"But we still grew very close despite the reasons for our engagement… why are you asking me this Kira?"

Kira stared at his hands intently and mumbled the barely intelligible words, "It seemed as if you loved my sister."

Athrun stayed quiet then. There was no surprise in his gaze then, just sympathy, and knowledge.

"I agree there was something between your sister and I, but it isn't something I would pursue… after all, how can I steal the woman my best friend is in love with?"

Shock roiled through him and with it nervousness that led to rage. "How dare you imply something so disgusting! I can't believe that you would say that Athrun."

"Why not? Isn't it true? I have to say at first I thought it was Lacus you loved but know one who knows you two can deny the feelings between you."

"It's not like that!"

"Kira… you don't have to feel guilty… it could have happened to anyone."

They didn't talk for a long time after that. They just sat watching the day fade away. Kira after calming down a vast amount looked towards Athrun. "I need a favor."

"You want me to go out with Cagalli… and you want permission to go out with Lacus, am I right?"

Kira's silence said it all.

"You realize you'll be hurting her even more don't you?"

"We can't do this Athrun… it's not normal."

Athrun's eyes narrowed as he looked at his friend. "If this is what you want then fine… after all if it were I that asked you would do the same but the Kira I once knew didn't care what others thought, only for what he knew was right."

"But I know this is wrong!"

"Are you sure? You know… me and Lacus couldn't help but notice… you and Cagalli are nothing alike… not in physical features and not in personality… think about that too before you make a decision."

"There were pictures of us as babies Athrun. There was proof!"

"And pictures can't be altered?"

"I thought about all the possibilities already… she's my sister and that's all there is to it… her own father told her that! Why would he lie?"

"Perhaps he didn't know the truth either?"

Kira gritted his teeth in frustration and his knuckles turned white with the pressure.

Athrun looked at his friend again and spoke softly. "No one has to know you two are related… the only proof is the picture and what you were told but even that is uncertain… all we'd have to do is say there was a mistake."

Kira closed his eyes, fighting with himself before gritting out the words it killed him to say, "I can't do that."

Athrun haven given up, stood and walked toward the door leading inside but paused for a moment without turning, "I hope you know what you're doing Kira."

As he walked into the kitchen leaving Kira to dwell in his misery he found Lacus sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. She looked up smiling at him.

"Want some? It's still hot."

He shook his head no and came to sit next to her quietly.

"Any luck with Kira?"

"No… I don't really blame him though seeing what they'd be risking…" he gazed at her curiously, " Lacus… why do you want them together so badly?"

She smiled at him gently, "Because they love each other."

"And your feelings for Kira?"

"I love him enough that I want him to be happy, as I love you enough to know that we will be happy."

Athrun sighed leaning into the crook of her neck and resting his head there. Lacus slowly brought her hand up to stroke his hair fondly.

"He wants me to go out with Cagalli while you go out with him."

Lacus leaned back to gaze at him before giving him a sneaky glance that only he had ever seen before. "Maybe that's exactly what they need."

Athrun's brow lifted and before he could ask what she had in mind she shushed him and pulled him up by the arm dragging him up the stairs.

After getting to her room they sat awake long into the night, Lacus explaining her ideas to employ over the next few days. It only some time past midnight that exhaustion finally claimed them and they, unknowingly fell asleep as they were cradled in each others arms.

**Okay people! As you can see I'm going for a Lacus and Athrun pairing. Again, Sorry about it being so late! I would appreciate any comments or suggestions you have so please review! Thank you!**


	6. Poker!

**Mixed Feelings**

**By, Sid**

**Disclaimer: Sigh you know the drill guys! I don't own GS or the characters ok so don't sue ok?**

**Author's note: Hey all! I'm sooo sorry I kept you all waiting but I blame it on the writers block! I've had a major lack of inspiration lately thus I didn't start a new chapter until now. But anyways feel free to throw any ideas or comments at me people and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks!**

It was early morning and Cagalli had finally summoned the nerve to leave her room and come downstairs. Lacus, Athrun and Kira sat eating breakfast at the small dining table. She paused for a moment wondering if she had made a mistake and as she was about to turn and walk right back up the stairs the way she had come Athrun's voice called to her.

"Cagalli! We were about to bring breakfast to you… You're okay now? Come sit down!" Cagalli mentally groaned. Too late. She slowly walked over to the table and had a seat beside Athrun. She raised her eyes to meet Kira's then, and they looked at each other for what seemed like forever before Kira broke the silence.

"I'm glad you've finally come down… I thought you were planning to lock yourself away in your bedroom forever."

"If I had then I would have had good reason to, wouldn't you agree?" she said with an edge in her voice.

The ringing of the phone seemed to cut through the tense air around them and both Cagalli and Kira shot up at the same moment. "Sit back down, I'll get it."

"Hello?" Kira spoke into the phone as he got a hold of it. "Murrue!" Cagalli, Lacus and Athrun looked up when they heard Kira's exclamation.

"…yeah… no, of course it's… we'd love to have you! You can stay as long as you want."

The three had all but finished eating their breakfast now and were all watching Kira excitedly.

"Do you want me to come get you? Are you sure? Yeah okay…. See you then." Kira set down the phone and turned to them then.

"Murrue just arrived at the airport, she has to meet with some people first and then she's heading over."

Lacus and Cagalli both smiled at each other looking forward to another female presence in the house. While Athrun glanced at Kira expectantly.

"And…?" he asked. Kira who had seemed lost in thought for a moment focused on Athrun then.

"She sounded a bit… jittery?"

Cagalli looked at Kira stating, "It's only natural she'd be out of sorts after what happened to…" She trailed off not willing to finish the sentence, looked at Kira then turned away again not being able to bear the pain visible on Kira's face at the mention of their former comrade.

Athrun decided to take matters into his own hands and stood, "Well we do have time to kill before the captain arrives… wanna go watch a movie or something?"

"But what if she comes while we're gone?"

Cagalli's face lit up as a thought came to her. "We could play poker!"

Panic seemed to cross Kira's face when he heard the word "poker" leave the girl's lips. "Only an idiot would play poker with you Cagalli…"

"Then what would that make you Kira?" Cagalli asked smirking at him.

Athrun grinned evilly, and coughed "whipped" so that only Kira could hear him.

"Athrun!" Kira hollered. The lightness that was there before seemed to leave the atmosphere and Lacus stood grabbing a pack of cards from the shelf next to her.

"Bet's anyone?" she said at last.

**An hour later….**

"I don't HAVE anymore money dammit!"

"Mou…. Athrun, you lost though!"

Athrun turned his pleading gaze towards Kira who turned out his pockets and stared helplessly at him.

"I told you we shouldn't play this."

Athrun in turn glared at Lacus, "I thought you said you couldn't play poker!"

Cagalli grinned as she looked at the two sulking guys, "don't blame us just 'cause you guys suck."

Kira scowled at the two grinning women before turning to look at Athrun who in turn stiffened and was now glancing suspiciously at Lacus.

Kira also shot a glance her way only to see her smiling broadly. "Then why don't we play strip poker?"

That was when all hell broke loose.

Kira shot up from his seat trying to walk away quickly and Lacus grabbed onto him trying to pull him back to his seat while Athrun yelled at the girl.

"HELL NO! AND HOW THE $# DO YOU KNOW WHAT STRIP POKER IS!"

"Don't yell! You lost so now you hafta strip!" she yelled back in a very un-Lacus-like way all the while pulling at Kira.

Athrun also tried to stomp off then but Cagalli launched herself onto him trying to pull his shirt off in the process.

It was then that Murrue arrived at this very unusual seen. Clearing her throat she looked at her former crew, shocked at the change to their personality within the few short weeks she hadn't seen them.

"Ummm… should I come back when I'm not… interrupting something?"

"Captain!"

"Murrue-san."

"Murrue!"

They all turned to her their expressions varying. Athrun and Kira looked quite relieved by her appearance while Lacus stood aside blushing.

Cagalli came forward, a sheepish grin on her face, "Erm… we were just playing poker… to kill time."

Murrue stood watching the group silently for a few more moments because laughing. "It's fine! You all don't have to look so guilty… after everything we've been through… no one could blame you for needing a break."

Cagalli gave Murrue a hug then whispering, "It's good to finally see you again Captain."

Lacus smiled and embraced the woman too.

And When Murrue turned to Kira and Athrun they exchanged awkward glances as if asking each other what to do then turned ack to the woman and saluted.

She laughed again seeing her former crew putting themselves in such an awkward position before going forward and pulling them both in a hug.

As the two men flushed she gave them a warm smile, "The war is over for now guys… I think we can all be on a first name basis and I'm not your captain anymore… we're civilians now remember?"

"Mmm… but then again some habits are hard to break."

She sighed and shook her head and then looked up at them again, "So anyone wanna explain why Cagalli was trying to pull Athrun's shirt off if you guys were 'playing poker'?"

Cagalli blushed beet red before stammering, "I-I-It wasn't like that! A-Athrun lost so… and besides! Lacus is engaged to Athrun and I lo--" she trailed off then as she realized what she had been about to say. Kira, knowing what she was planning to say, stood as if ready for a fight but Lacus cleared the matter for them.

"Athrun ran out of money so we suggested strip poker so he could pay with his clothing."

"……. Okkkkk…."

"Erm… why don't we all have some tea to calm down? I'll make it!" said Lacus moving to the stove.

The others moved to have a seat while Cagalli followed Lacus stating softly, "I'll help."

When the tea was done Lacus and Cagalli poured for the group before taking a seat themselves. As Murrue raised her cup to take a sip she heard Kira speak up.

"What did you mean earlier when you said… for now?"

Murrue froze while the others looked between the two confused.

"You said, 'The war is over 'for now.''"

Murrue sighed softly before setting her cup down and looking at the small group.

"You don't really think it's all over, do you?"

**Yey! Cliffy! ok ok ok! I know that was a little different but it was a spur of the moment thing and I just really wanted to finish this chapter ASAP. Anyways I hope you liked it and please review everyone! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out for you soon.**


	7. Grief

**Mixed Feelings**

**By, Sid**

**Authors note: Hello again everyone! **

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews and comments as it has helped me figure out where I'm going with this. And Yuki Myco, thanks for the suggestion!**

**Looks like Avery (my muse) is back from vacation but he's gonna take a bit to get used to doing his job again… Really… I just don't know what to do with him. Sigh... okay! Enough jibber jabbering! Enjoy the Chapter kiddies! ;p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS or the characters.**

**Kira's POV**

My heart seemed to freeze and my thought's whirled as I replayed Murrue's words in my mind.

"_You don't really think it's all over, do you?"_

'_She's just trying to scare you!' _I thought to myself. I looked at Athrun and Cagalli who both seemed to be having similar reactions as myself. And then I turned to Lacus who sat calmly sipping her tea as if she knew this. My hand clutched the table as if it was a lifeline and I swallowed hard forcing myself to look at Murrue again.

"Wh…what do you mean? The war _is _over."

Murrue looked up at me then, and her expression was one of such sadness as she spoke to me.

"Maybe for now Kira… but I'm afraid this is only the beginning of it... you all know that there are still people who go on wishing to fight to make a 'pure and clean world.' And then there are people who fight for other reasons… I'm not sure when… perhaps it won't be anytime soon and we won't need to take to the Archangel again but… a war is stirring."

I was shocked at hearing this and it seemed as if all my emotions, everything that I had held in seemed to surge out of me then and I stood enraged. It was as if something inside me broke.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL WERE WE FIGHTING FOR IF IT WAS POINTLESS ALL THIS TIME!"

Cagalli stood and walked forward her arms outstretched as if to embrace me, calm me, but I didn't want that. I wanted… needed to get it out of my system. Shoving her aside I slammed my fists into the table and it seemed to give way at the force of it. China smashed as it hit the floor and tea splattered over the carpet but I didn't care. I didn't give a damn.

"Why… why did Flay die? Or Cagalli's father? Nikol? Mwu? Why did they have to die if this was for nothing?"

Tears seemed to fill Murrue's eyes upon hearing the angry words Kira uttered.

"For nothing? Is that what you think! That what we did… what we fought for… what they _died _for was all in vain!" The silver streaks rolled down her cheeks and she lifted her hand to wipe them away angrily.

"If we _don't _do anything then it will have been in vain… and if you think otherwise your not as smart as I gave you credit for." And with that Murrue walked out of the room and headed outside the house.

Cagalli walked forward again lifting her hand to my cheek, her eyes filled with grief and she whispered my name softly, "Kira…" I couldn't bear to look at her. I just couldn't.

"Don't touch me. Just don't touch me." And with that I left the room. I didn't look back at her to see her expression. I didn't need to. I knew her grief had turned to despair and I could feel the way her heart seemed to break as I said those words. And I heard the way she sobbed and Athrun's voice as he tried to sooth her. I knew that when he embraced her, her tears would slow and perhaps something would happen between the two that just couldn't be between her and me.

I shut the door to my room and sat there encompassed in darkness, my mind full of the past, the present, the future. I thought of Murrue who had left the room crying and I realized that what I said was cruel. She knew all too well what I was feeling. Still pain and anger seemed to envelop me and I wanted nothing more then to lose myself in _her. _

'_Cagalli!' _my mind screamed. And for the first time in a long time I felt tears well up and my body shook. I didn't hear the door open. I didn't know when Lacus knelt before me smiling sadly. And as she wrapped her arms around me I lost myself. I looked up at her yet it wasn't the pink-haired beauty I saw but _her. _Perhaps I just didn't want to see anything… anyone else.

"_Cagalli." _I whispered as I dug my hands into her hair and leaned closer to her. As I kissed her. And I pulled her forward wanting to drown myself in the scent of her soft blond hair and-

That was when I realized it. I pulled back from her as if awakening from a trance and looked at her, really, for the first time since she entered the room.

"Lacus… I…"

"Shhh…" she shushed, "it's fine." She pulled me into her soft embrace and there I slept.

**The Next Morning**

Athrun sat at the kitchen table staring into the cup of coffee pondering the revelations that had been revealed the night before. It was starting again. The war between Naturals and Coordinators. All that they, on the Archangel, had striven to accomplish had, in the end proven useless.

He couldn't blame Kira for his outburst. He himself wished nothing more then to rage and fume over the injustice of it all. It just wasn't right. But then his thoughts switched over to Cagalli and Murrue. Kira's words had hit them both hard. It wasn't as if they all didn't know exactly how Kira was feeling. They had all sacrificed to do what they had, yet what had it gotten them?

He remembered the pain in Cagalli's eyes when Kira had pushed her away. His rejection at that moment had been too much for her to bear and she had broken down. It was then that Lacus had looked at him and told him wordlessly what had to be done before she strode out of the room after Kira. And it was then that he had taken Cagalli into his arms and let her cry. And after she had no more tears to shed he took her to her room and there she slept leaving him to his thoughts.

He trusted Lacus. He knew that she knew what she was doing and yet it was of no relief to him. It didn't frustrate him any less to know that Lacus, his fiancée, had spent the night in Kira's room comforting him. Yet Kira was his best friend and thus there was nothing he wouldn't do for him. He sighed, angry at himself, angry at the world, and bowed his head into his hands.

"You didn't sleep either?" It was Murrue. After she had run off he hadn't had time to look for her, thus he looked up at the sound of her voice, relieved she was okay.

"Sleep is a far thought," he scoffed, "there's more coffee if you want, it should still be hot."

"Thanks." She shuffled around in the kitchen looking for a cup and helped herself before joining him at the table.

They sat drinking their coffee in silence for a moment before Murrue spoke.

"Last night… it seemed as if there was quite a bit of tension between Kira and Cagalli, yet they were fine when I last saw them together."

Athrun hesitated before speaking, wondering how much he should reveal, "it's… it's a personal matter between them."

Murrue stared at him for a long time and opened her mouth to speak but seemed to think better of it. She seemed lost in thought for some time but finally she looked up at him again firmly. "I was in Mwu's old quarters on the Archangel before I came… when I was clearing up his things I found some documents…" She hesitated again as she wondered if she should reveal the contents. "I don't think Mwu ever got around to looking through them himself… they were in regards to Kira and Cagalli."

Athrun's gaze snapped towards her at those words. He waited soundlessly, to hear the rest.

Murrue took another sip of the coffee before putting it down and heaving a long sigh. She met his eyes then and spoke. "There's a chance that--"

Her words were cut off as Lacus hurtled down the staircase towards them, a stricken expression overtaking her features.

"Cagalli's gone."

**Cliffy! ;p lol. Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can but please be patient! I'm in college ya know! Please review and feel free to make suggestions.**


	8. Revelation

1**Mixed Feelings**

**By, Sid**

** Author's note: **

**Heya Everyone! First off... I know this seems to becoming frequent with me but I'm sooo sorry for the wait and thanks so much for being patient with me!**

**Secondly, I posted a new fic based on Hana Yori Dango so if you like the anime** **or just wanna give it a shot please read and review. I'll try not to neglect Mixed Feelings though so don't hurt me! And finally, enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own this. Don't sue.**

Athrun blinked for a moment before replying slowly, "No... no, she has to be in her room... I was sitting here all night... I would have noticed if she had..."

"Not if you were asleep or too preoccupied to notice."

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Murrue.

"I'll go look for her." They turned as Kira came down the stairs.

Lacus looked at him worriedly before asking what we were all undoubtedly pondering. "Kira do you think that's such a good idea...?"

"You should stay here in case she comes back," Athrun said agreeing with Lacus.

"You don't know where to look." Kira stated calmly before walking quietly to the door.

"And you do?" Asked Athrun angry now, "I think you've don't enough damage haven't you Kira? The last thing we need is for her to go and throw herself off a cliff because her brother's an-"

Kira turned swiftly and within less than a second was within an inch of Athrun's face. "Because I'm a what?"

Athrun gritted his teeth and clenched his fist trying to control his anger at Kira.

"Athrun that's en-" started Lacus.

"It's your fault you know." he whispered. His voice was hard and tight as he said it. The words cut through the air and silenced Lacus and Murrue instantly.

Kira stood expectantly saying nothing in return.

Athrun continued then.

"You treat her like a lover one minute and the next you push her away like she's something disgusting... you say you care for her but do you really?

If you think of her like a sister then treat her like one. If you think of her as a lover that treat her like one. It isn't a hard concept Kira... but instead of turning to the person you claim to love with your feelings you spend the night in your room with my fiancé. Why the hell wouldn't she run off."

The room was silent. No one gave an inch. Athrun's words had hit Kira hard. It showed on his face but he didn't regret it. There were some things that just had to be said.

Kira turned away and made his way to the door yet again but froze at Athrun's next words.

"And for the record... Cagalli isn't your sister," Athrun turned to look at Murrue before continuing, "I assume that was where you were going about the documents earlier?"

Murrue tensed up before looking from Athrun to Kira and back again. "There... there is that possibility... I... I didn't go through all the papers yet... but it looks like Cagalli might have been adopted."

Kira didn't say a word. It didn't look as if he were effected at all but the tensing of his shoulders betrayed him. He continued out the door silently not bothering to look back.

Murrue, Lacus and Athrun sat in the living room quietly. Athrun was hunched over his hands covering his face and Lacus had taken a seat beside him. Her arms were wrapped around him as if trying to comfort him.

"Don't." She whispered.

"I shouldn't have said it."

"He had to hear it sometime. It's just as well if was from you."

"He... he was really hurt... I didn't mean... I was just so angry..."

"Shhh..." Lacus shushed.

Murrue smiled slightly as she saw the loving scene between the couple before glancing out the window. Despite the state that things were in now she knew everything would be alright.

It was apparent from the way they all behaved with each other. Lacus and Athrun loved each other. It was obvious nothing would tear them apart. And despite the confusion between Cagalli and Kira it was obvious the two loved each other as well. And no matter what they decided to do they would be together through all of it.

No doubt the information she had revealed to them had shocked Kira and sent his emotions whirling but it would serve for good in the end. And she would make sure that once all was said and done nothing would hurt these children or come between them. Not the war. Not anything.

Mwu had been ripped from her reaches before they could even fully explore what they had... before they could cherish their relationship fully. What was the point of the past repeating itself? Her decision made she turned back to Athrun and Lacus to focus on the matter at hand.

Lacus caught Murrue's eyes and asked, "Should we go look for them?"

"No. Let them be. Kira knows Cagalli the best... he'll know where she is and... they have to fix this on their own."

"Hm."

"Murrue-san... you said there was a _possibility _that Cagalli was adopted, so there's also the possibility that she wasn't... how will we know for sure?"

"Mmm. Well the information that I came across suggests that she was... It's one of the reasons why I didn't want Kira to pick me up at the airport when I arrived... I was meeting with the former lab workers from the Archangel... they should have a blood sample from each of the crew.

Blood samples from both Kira and Cagalli have been sent to be analyzed... the results should be hear any day now..."

Athrun stared at her in shock.

"If you knew this was a possibility why didn't you mention it sooner?"

"...Kira and Cagalli have gone through a lot... both now and during the war... they lost people that were dear to them... they found out they were brother and sister and had to push aside whatever they really felt for each other... and while their fighting with their feelings now

...Should I have given them false hope?" She asked, her piercing through him.

The answer was obvious so he stayed silent his hand clutching Lacus' and they sat waiting for something. Anything.

Whether or not Murrue had been right in waiting to tell them, now only one thing was certain. Whatever would happen was solely up to Cagalli and Kira and despite their wishes to help they could only wait and see what they decided.

** Thanks for reading people... I know this wasn't the best chapter but I was kinda rushing it. I'll try to make up for it next time. Please review people!**

**And oh... No I won't be abandoning the story so don't you worry about it ;p**


	9. Forever

1**Mixed Feelings**

**By, Sid**

**Author's Note:**

**Heya everyone! I've been wanting to bring this fic to an end and I think I can finish it within the next chapter. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions about how I should conclude it please let me know. I'll be glad to hear them out. **

**So that said without further ado, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this so don't sure me.**

**Ohh and p.s. everyone the italics are flashbacks to the last chapter and '' are Kira's thoughts. **

**Kira's POV**

"_And for the record... she's not your sister."_

I walked down the street not seeing anything.

"_It looks like Cagalli could have been adopted."_

'Adopted. There's a chance she's not my sister... and there's the chance that she is.'

"Can I risk it?" I asked myself. Can I really risk it?

"_If you think of her like a sister then treat her like one. If you think of her as a lover then treat her like one. It isn't a hard concept Kira... but instead of turning to the person you claim to love with your feelings, you spend the night in your room with my fiancé. Why the hell wouldn't she run off." _

I didn't notice myself stop. I couldn't see the sun shining down on me. I didn't see anything.

"_If you think of her like a sister then treat her like one. If you think of her as a lover then treat her like one. It isn't a hard concept Kira..."_

'It's not that easy. It's not!'

'What are you so afraid of?' a voice whispered in my head, ' you've faced worse... you're stronger than this.'

I was shaking now. I could feel the blood drain from my head. I swayed and slowly slid to the ground my hands clenched.

"Cagalli ... she deserves better... I'm only trying to do what's best for her..." I whispered to myself.

'But are you really doing what's best? She needs you... you know she needs you...'

"She doesn't."

'Then why did she run away? Why was she hurt when you pushed her away? Why didn't she turn to Athrun like you expected?'

"Because..."

'She can't look at you as a brother... and you can never look at her as a sister can you?'

A war was waging inside of me. I wanted to scream. To cry. To throw a fit. In the end I chose to pull myself up and look around me instead. I had reached my destination and I hadn't even realized it.

It was the beach. I slowly walked towards the water and I stood there while the waves raged for the longest time. It was eerily quiet for this time of day. There was no one around. I knew she was here though. I knew her. I turned and looked around the sandy shore until I glimpsed something I hadn't noticed before. It was a cave a few feet away from where I stood hidden between a rocky cliff... It could be easily glanced over by a normal person but...

I waved into the water and took off to where the waves splashed at the rocks. The water shoved at me a bit but I managed to reach the rocks, wedge myself in between them and scoot into the cave.

My breathing was harsh. I was soaked in water and the sunlight peeked into the cave was not enough to dry my clothes naturally but it didn't matter. There was Cagalli sitting before me her eyes wide as she stared. I waded in further towards her until when I had reached her side the water had receded.

"What are you..."

I didn't listen but pulled her into my embrace instead. I held her tightly not wanting to let go.

"Don't do this again... I was worried..."

She slowly pulled herself away from me. Her eyes were watery and her clothes were damp and sticking to her.

"Y-you didn't have to look for me... g... go back... Lacus will be worried."

"Lacus?"

"...you're together with her aren't you? ...You stayed with her last night..."

My eyes narrowed and I stared at her as she clenched her fists. Her head was down and she refused to look at me.

"It's okay... I get it now... you don't want me."

"Cagalli."

"I was too pushy. I didn't think about your feelings at all."

"Cagalli."

"I guess Athrun is okay with it? Why wouldn't he be... you're friends after all. I was the only one who didn't understand."

"Cagalli." I repeated softly as I listened to her babble.

"I was-"

She couldn't finish the rest as I had kissed her. Her lips were soft beneath mine, and they parted as she let out a gasp. Her eyes flickered shut and I kept kissing her. Slowly I released her from the kiss but I still held her close. She opened her eyes to stare at me in confusion then.

"Gomen ne..."

"I don't... I don't understand."

"I pushed you away because I knew that if something happened between up you would end up getting hurt... but I hurt you anyway."

I burrowed my face into her neck before I continued.

"What I felt for you... feel for you... it's wrong and I knew that.. You deserve better."

"But I love you! I'll gladly stay with you no matter what we have to face! We've been through worse Kira!"

"I know..." I whispered, "I know... I just couldn't look at it that way... I thought that if we were sister and brother then that was how I'd treat you but I couldn't... I still knew what I felt for you."

I looked up at her and slid my hands into her silk like hair and brought her forward.

"I can't treat you as a sister even if it turns out you are..."

"_If...?" _ Confusion showed in her eyes now, "but we..."

"There's a possibility that we're not related Cagalli."

She was silent as she stared at me. I knew how she was feeling. I knew her mind was whirling with what I had just revealed to her.

"No... no... that's not true because Father said..."

"He gave you the picture of us together... but he never said we were twins..."

She slumped forward onto my chest and I slowly stroked her back. "I'm not sure of the details but... Murrue found some papers... it looks like you were adopted Cagalli... it's possible we're not related by blood."

Her hands clenched my shirt and she buried herself further into my chest.

"So if we are you'll go back to how you were..."

"No!" I yelled. "No..." I said softer this time as a pulled her back to look into her eyes.

"Because I love you... if it's okay... it will be if it turns out we are but... will you stay with me forever? Not as a sister but as my lover?"

I knew her answer as I watched her. Tears spilled onto her cheek but a smile had lit her face.

"Yes," she whispered to me her voice cracking, "no matter what..." And we stayed there in each others arms for the longest time for now we could be content.

**That's it everyone!** ** Kira and Cagalli are officially together. Don't worry I won't leave you all hanging!** **I know you're still curious so I'm thinking that the next chapter will be that last one. I hope you liked this chappie and please don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	10. Epilogue

**Author's Note: I'm sooo sorry everyone! I know I promised you an ending and I'm just giving it to you now at the end of summer. I was mainly working this summer and I realized there was no way I'd be able to finish this once classes started so I finished it today. So I won't hold it any longer guys! Here it is!**

**Mixed Feelings: Epilogue**

"Athrun? Athrun It's almost time! Let's go!"

"I'm moving as fast as I can!"

Athrun's voice floated down to Lacus who was jumping around impatiently by the door. Lacus glared as Athrun came down hauling two suitcases and a duffel bag along with him.

"Lacus… we're only going to be gone for 3 days. Why do you need to pack so much stuff?"

"Athrunnnnn!"

"Fine! Fine! I won't ask anymore."

Lacus hurriedly slammed the door closed and locked it behind Athrun and climbed into the passenger seat of Athrun's car as he loaded their luggage.

"Do you think they'll be surprised?" she asked when Athrun had finally got in the car and onto the road.

"About?"

"About us!"

"They must have knew it was coming Lacus."

"Mmm… still."

"They know us too well to be surprised."

"I guess so…" she sighed then and looked out the window her lips forming a small pout. Athrun glanced at her and couldn't help but smile at her cute expression.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that… don't you think it would be all the more wonderful if we could make it a double wedding?"

"Lacus…"

"I know what you're going to say… but I just want them to be happy… don't you?"

"Lacus, they _are _happy as it is. You know that."

"Well they'd be even happier if they were married, besides, it's every girls dream to get married and have a family. Imagine how Cagalli must feel."

"Kira and Cagalli came to the decision together. I'm sure she's fine with it."

"Cagalli when did they say they'll be here?"

"By about 8 tonight." She said not looking up from the stove. Kira was seated at the small round table behind her watching her cook.

Flashback 1 year

Kira pulled away from her slightly; just enough to look into her eyes. "We should go… we still have to talk to Murrue."

She held me closer, tighter. "No… let's stay."

"Our clothes are soaked through Cagalli… you could catch Pneumonia."

"Let's stay." She whispered again catching my eyes with hers.

"They'll be waiting for us…" I tried again, however my resolve was fading as I looked at her. As I felt the heat rising between us… the way her clothing clung to her every curve.

"Prove it won't matter Kira… please… I need you to show me it won't matter."

I knew what she was asking. I knew I should wait until we knew for sure, but I saw the desperation in her eyes and I couldn't say no. She needed me. And I promised myself right then that I would never hurt her like this again.

He ran his eyes over her shivering body before his hands followed suit. He let his hands fall to the hem of her top before pulling it up over her head. His eyes landed on her breasts encased in a white lace bra. Her skin was pale yet when he brought his eyes up to look at her face her cheeks were flush with color. Her warm eyes were narrowed and her breath came in little pants. Not being able to take it he pulled her forward into his arms and kissed her. He parted her lips with his and slowly caressed and stroked her tongue with his. His hands slid to her back and undid her bra before coming forward again to cup her soft breasts.

He broke away from her then and gazed at her body his own breaths coming in pants too now. He undid the button to the jeans she was wearing then and pulled them off her. He leaned in again and kissed his way down her cheeks her throat and collarbone, down until he reached her breasts.

Slowly Kira lapped at her nipples and nibbled on her skin until she couldn't take the torture anymore.

"Ki-ra" she panted out with a moan. She was lying against the ground of the small cave now wriggling. His hands slid down her body and his lips followed past her belly button and pulled her legs apart. His fingers grazed over the lace covering her and caressed her there his fingers moving slow and first then faster. Her moans deepened and she bucked as his lips came in contact with her and sucked over the lace.

"Ahhh!"

He pulled off the lace panties then and kissed her there once more before moving away to pull off his own clothes. He then returned to her whispering softly and caressing her with his hands. He kissed her again and heard her words. "Ki-ra… come inside."

Without taking his eyes off her he pushed into her and stopped when she cried out. "Are you ok! Do you want me to-"

"Keep going!" she cried, "please don't stop Kira… please." And with that he moved again gently at first then faster and her pain slowly changed into moans of pleasure. Their voices mingled together and they cried out together as they came.

They had laid there entwined together long afterward until they decided that it was time to find out what they both wanted to believe wouldn't effect then but what they both knew deep inside would. And it had.

End Flashback

Kira watched Cagalli now as she cooked. They were all happy now and he was thankful for it. Murrue had returned as the Captain of Archangel a few months before with hopes that eventually they would join her. She had sent news a few weeks ago however that had shocked them greatly. She had sent word that Mu La Flaga was alive and well however he suffered from amnesia. Although he had forgotten about all that had happened up until then Murrue still sounded happy and determined to help Mu remember the past.

Athrun and Lacus had moved out a couple of months after the truth about his and Cagalli's relationship had been uncovered not out of awkwardness or any such thing. They were still all the best of friends it was just out of a need for privacy and the need to rebuild their relationships.

The doorbell rang suddenly and Cagalli's head swiveled her eyes focusing on the door then the clock. Kira walked out into the living room and opened the door to Athrun and Lacus.

"Hey you guys are early!" Before he could say more though Lacus jumped into his arms and held on for dear life.

"I missed you guys so much! Is Cagalli in the kitchen?" And with that she pushed Kira to the side and ran in. Kira looked after her slightly surprised while Athrun let out an embarrassed laugh.

"I'm sorry about that Kira… you know Lacus." Kira laughed at that.

"Don't worry about it. You guys used to live here after all." And with that they grinned and hugged each other. They walked into the kitchen a little afterward to spot an excited Lacus and Cagalli laughing and hugging and hugging again.

They spent the next hour catching up and preparing dinner.

Around 8:30 they all sat at the dining room table chatting away as if they hadn't been apart for a year.

Lacus put down the wine glass she was holding suddenly and took Athrun's hand in hers before turning to look at Kira and Cagalli.

"Athrun and I have news which is one of the reasons we decided to come in person instead of just talk on the phone."

They turned to each other with a knowing look before turning back to Lacus and Athrun quietly.

"We're getting married!" She said. Both Cagalli and Kira smiled gently.

"Congratulations!" said Cagalli with a big smile before leaning over the table to wrap Lacus in what must have been the millionth hug that evening.

"It's about time." Kira said grinning at Athrun. Athrun grinned back at him with a blush across his face while Lacus pouted.

"You guys don't look surprised!"

Athrun turned to her then. "I told you before Lacus… they knew it was coming."

"Mouuuuu…" They all laughed then and talked about the coming wedding.

Around 11 pm the excitement had worn down a little and the four were seated in the living room playing cards when Lacus brought up they question that had been on her mind for a while.

"Why don't you two get married? Before you guys start spouting excuses hear me out! Your not related! We found out a year ago that Kira's mom had adopted Cagalli after her best friend had died so it's all clear! I don't understand why you won't get married! We could have a double wedding!"

"Lacus…" Athrun started but Cagalli cut him off.

"You're right."

"I mean Kira's mom cared for you as her daughter since you were her best friends daughter the same as I would for your children in the future or as I know you would for mine but-"

Kira and Cagalli sat smiling in the silence as what Cagalli had said sank in.

"What?"

"She said your right." It was Kira this time. The grin on his face seemed to confuse Lacus even more. Even Athrun was a bit confused now.

Cagalli moved over to Lacus and held her hands in hers. "I know it was confusing last year when we told you guys we wouldn't get married but that was because we thought it was best in case something happened in the future or we found out it was a mistake again… but it's been a year now like you said and we've had time for things to sink in."

"We realized it didn't matter if something happens after we get married or we find out it's a mistake again and Cagalli really is my sister because we'll stay together no matter what. So…"

Athrun's mouth turned into a grin then when he figured out what they were saying. "So you guys will do the double wedding with us?"

Lacus' eyes widened and her shoulders tensed as if she was too afraid to hope.

Cagalli laughed. "Yes that's exactly what we're saying."

"YA-TAA!" The scream floated through the house and Cagalli sat there watching an excited Lacus jumping up and down while Athrun's and Kira's laughter mingled in the background. She couldn't control the joy in her heart anymore it seemed. This is how things were supposed to be. How things would be no matter what happened in the future. Her eyes met Kira's warm ones and she knew their thoughts were the same.

As long as they had their friends supporting them and their feelings for each other they would always stay happy.

The End.

**I hope everyone enjoyed that! Please give me your opinions about this chapter and even the story as the whole if you can. I don't think I've ever mentioned it but I'm an aspiring writer but I've never been able to finish the stories I've started and trust me when I say I have a lot of those even if they aren't posted. So I'm not sure if it's very good but as my first complete story I'm rather happy with it and I hope you all are too. I won't be starting anything new for quite a while since I have some tough classes this semester and I want to finish my other fics. Anyway Thank you for reading this and commenting through it all! And again I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
